SPWiki:Rules
General Rules No vandalism. No spam. No advertising of any kind, as this is a form of spam. :You can casually mention something you want to spread the word about (i.e. Messages between friends, a quick blurb on your profile, etc.), but you can't explicitly beg people to visit/contribute to your website, wiki, etc. Non-admin users should not give out warnings. Do not remove a warning from your wall. Do not remove content from a page.* Do not edit another user's profile, without their permission.* * Unless, you are reverting vandalism. Editing Rules Articles should be written from a neutral point of view. Do not add humor to articles. This may be a light-hearted wiki but it is no joke. Do not add false information to pages. Do not add links to non-existant articles. Articles should be written in third-person (No "I" "me" "we" or "you"). Do not add excessive detail to articles. Do not add unnecessary categories to articles. Do not remove a deletion tag from an article. If you disagree with an article being marked for deletion, take it to the article's talk page. :Additionally, the deletion template is not a free pass for vandalism. If you vandalize a page that is marked for deletion, you will still be banned. Do not remove an image from an article without admin permission. When adding new info to an article, please, provide a source for verification, if possible. Unsourced info is subject to removal. An admin's word on an edit is final. Undoing an edit by an admin is generally discouraged. :If you believe an admin's edit to be incorrect, or feel the need to undo it, please explain why in an edit summary. Do not copy/paste info from other websites/wikis. Articles are to be written from the ground up, with originality. In turn, you can't copy/paste from this wiki, unless, you follow the CC-BY-SA licensing terms. :You are allowed to copy a certain amount of info from Wikipedia, as long as you put the Wikipedia template (example: ) at the bottom of the page, and as long as you don't copy entire articles verbatim. Page Creation Rules Do not create articles without admin permission. Do not add "fanon" pages to the wiki. Do not create duplicate pages. Do not create pages for anything from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. This wiki is for ShowBiz and Chuck E. Cheese only. File Upload Rules Do not upload anything that isn't going to be used on an article. Do not upload duplicate files. Do not upload low quality files. Images containing watermarks (logos from a website or TV channel in the corner or background) should generally be avoided. When uploading a screencap of a video, please make sure that the annotations are off and the video player isn't visible. If you want to use an image that isn't on the wiki on your profile, blogpost, or comment, Please use a direct link from an external site, such as Imgur. :If you don't know how to use Imgur, this guide on the FNaF wiki should help. If you want to use a video that isn't on the wiki on your profile, blogpost, or comment, Please use the youtube tag (an example of which can be found here) instead. :As of March 14, 2017, the youtube tag no longer works. Please, link to your videos instead. Commenting & Blogpost Rules No spam. No advertising. No excessive swearing. No harassment or bullying. Bans Vandalism of any kind ''will '' result in an instant perma-ban. Making fun of disorders such as autism is also grounds for an immediate perma-ban. First offense: warning. Second offense: 3-day ban. Third offense: 1-week ban. Fourth offense: 2-week ban. Fifth offense: 1-month ban. Sixth offense: Perma-ban. Category:Rules Category:Wiki Category:Navigation Category:Community Category:Main Category:Help Category:Project Category:Site maintenance Category:Content